Swings
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Sam gets jealous and pouts. Dean of course has to comfort him. [Wincest]


"So what do you want for your birthday Sammy?" Dean asked, turning in the front seat to look back at his brother, his arm stretching across the back of the front seat.

Sam looked up from the catalog in his hand to meet Dean's eyes. "To be called 'Sam' maybe?"

Dean gave a loud sarcastic snort, "Well that, Sammy, ain't gonna happen, so try again."

Before Sam could think of response, their fathers' cell phone rang. John lifted it from the dash board before the third ring could finish.

"Yeah?"

Both boys stared at their father in curious silences.

"A werewolf and a pixie are attaching a preschool?" John repeated to make sure he could hear it right.

Dean shot his brother an amused glance, Sam simply rolled his eyes and flipped the page of the catalog in his hands.

"I want something normal for my birthday. Something normal fifteen year olds want." Sam muttered under his breath as his father repeated the directions of their new hunt.

Dean's laughter caught in his throat as his brother's whispered words reached his ears. Dean looked over his shoulder and stared at Sam, a concerned expression on his face.

"Come on Sam eat up, we're not going to stop again until we need gas." John encouraged, staring at his youngest son from across the diner booth.

Sam stiffened against a groan and swallowed the last bit of his fries. He could feel the grease covered bit of potato burn his throat on the way down. He clamped his eyes closed and promised himself for the hundredth time that when he was on his own he'd never so much as look at a French fry again.

Just as his stomach was about to settle then teenage waitress with fake blond hair and a bust line to match the look, approached their table. She cast Dean a bright smile.

"Will that be all for you?" She asked, her voice so high Sam was sure he threw up a little in his mouth.

But as usual his brother ate it up, pulling out his credit card and smiling. "Yeah…" he looked around, "Actually there's something else-"

John ignored the whole thing and stood. "I'll meet you boys in the car in five minutes."

Sam rolled his eyes at his departing father then turned back to Dean. He bit down on his bottom lip as he watched his brother standing, giving the waitress a wink and a grin.

"Be right back, Sammy….get to the car." Dean ordered tossing a wave over his shoulder as he followed the waitress from the booth.

Sam turned his head toward the window on his other side. He tired desperately not to think of his brother and what he was going to do in about five seconds. Sam's eyes locked onto the park across the street of the diner. Without a second thought Sam slid from the booth and left the restaurant slamming the door behind him.

Sam heard him coming before he saw him.

"Aren't you a little old for swings?" His brother asked, mildly amused, watching Sam swing.

Sam kicked harder, propelling himself further into the air.

"Aren't you a little old for screwing every single waitress that we come across?"

Dean stepped in front of his little brother, just far enough to be safe from his flying feet but close enough to study his brother's face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sam glared furiously at his brother and continued to swing forward.

"Come on, Sammy. Dad's almost out of the john and he's not gonna want to wait for us."

"Then go. I'm having fun."

"What are you five?"

"Go away Dean!"

"That's it-" Dean growled angrily, he took a step toward his brother, only avoiding being hit by mere inches.

Sam leaned into the swing as he swung backwards, forcing the chains to rock him higher, his eyes locked on his brother.

"If I hit you it's not my fault."

"I should 'screw' more waitress if it means I get to see cute little Sammy jealous."

Dean said with a bright smile. He caught his brother's foot in a tight grip as he attempted to fly past him.

Sam was pulled to a stop in front of her brother. His entire body jerked as Dean stepped in front of him, positioning himself easily between his brother's legs.

Dean grasped the chains on either side of his brother and glared down.

"I hate you," Sam tilted his head up furiously.

"No you don't." Dean smiled, he looked down at his brother, pleased that for once he was taller. "So what's gotten up my pretty little Sammy's butt? It ain't that whole waitress thing is it?" he asked still smiling even has his brother's face grew harder.

"Never mind, just go away would you?" Sam attempted to pull the chains out of his brother's hands, which only caused Dean to hold on tighter.

Dean's smiled faded. "Sam, we talked about this." His voice falls to barely above a whisper.

Sam allowed his head to fall to cover the rash of red that smeared across his face.

Dean stepped in closer, bring his body nearly up against his brother's.

"Sammy," Dean muttered softly. "We talked about this…three more years."

"You won't want me in three years." Sam whispered, his eyes still fixed on the sand at his feet.

Dean paused, shocked. He studied the back of his Sam's head for a moment then smiled.

"You really think that?"

Sam lifted his head, "Dad's gonna be out soon."

"I know," He removed one hand from the chain and rested it on his brother's cheek.

"You really think I won't want you in three years?"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sam whispered.

Dean smiled slightly, "Well so am I. That's exactly what I'm afraid of. That I'll still want you in three years and in three years after that."

"Dean…"

"Worry about failing some stupid math test, worry about aliens sucking your brains out, worry about that cute face of yours getting covered in pimples…but don't ever worry about me not wanting you." He said easily, his thumb stroking as close to his brother's lush lips as he dared.

Sam broke into a smile just as they heard their father calling their names.

"Dean! Sam! Get over here, it's time to go!"

Dean immediately took a step back, and cast his father a worried glance. Sam was on his feet, pushing away from the swing before his father can even finish his sentence.

They headed out of the park towards the Impala. They were almost to the car when Dean leaned in towards his brother.

"And just so you know I was asking the waitresses what kind of birthday gifts normal 15 years kids like now days." He smiled at Sam's shocked expression, "But I think I'm gonna stick to the plan and get you that stupid backpack you've been eyeing."


End file.
